Icy Storms
by HavenHearts
Summary: A woman, pursued by the navy her entire life, has found an opportunity to help the Straw Hats, from the plight that is Admiral Kizaru. A woman, who's entire life has been filled with fear, panic, and fighting spirit. Read along to a story that is Romance, action, and even some comical elements (when I learn to write better I will add this). A Zoro/OC, story that will be very cold.


Hello everyone and welcome to my first ever fan fiction story.

This is a Zoro/OC Fanfic. I do not own any of Eiichiro Oda's work, including one piece! The only thing I may own is the OC or OCs I create.

Also, this story will be M-Rated, which can include a lot of things such as gore, violence etc. The biggest reason for the rating is mostly the sexual content, or themes I will be writing about, so please take that into consideration!

Since this is my first time, I will have to think of titles for each chapter (so far I got none). I will add them when it comes to thought.

Chapter 1:

It was a dark, and gloomy night. In the afternoon light, you can see the great sea. Upon the sea, you can see a single boat. On this boat was a woman, who was quite beautiful and young. Her name being Glacius. This young woman had just narrowly escaped the pursuit of the Navy, and was resting, and healing her wounded self. Sailing the grand-line is tough and she knows that. For some reason, this man wants her dead that badly. Borsalino, an Admiral of the Navy, put a 400,000 million berri bounty upon her head. Pirates alike, everyone wants her dead. She does not understand what she did wrong; all she did was defend herself. Perhaps defending herself, is what got her in this situation in the first place.

As she continued sailing with this small boat, Glacius spotted an island nearby. She knows this island well and decided she is healed enough to use her ability. (**AN: I don't want to reveal much other than the fact she can fly. Her abilities will be summarized at the end of the chapter**)

After her flight above the water. She finally reached the island. She docked up her ship and noticed that the island she landed on, was on other than **Sabaody Archipelago**.

It took a while to register, but she noticed that chaos was occurring. She also spotted a huge, cyborg-like machine, who was none other than Franky of the Straw Hat Crew.

"Watch out, he can even fire beams too!" Franky informed everyone, but it seems like they had to learn it the hard way. She saw Borsalino, also known as Kizaru, her worst enemy, about to use his foot to step on a green-haired swordsman's head. Kizaru's foot grew brighter and brighter. She then noticed the sniper of the crew, crying out in shock as his slingshot went right through the admiral. This skeleton-man also tried to use his sword, but it went right through the pika-pika fruit user.

"I can't even stab him, what do we do?" Brooke asked, as he was just as terrified and shocked as Usopp. They continued to rain down on the admiral, but it was all in vain.

"There is no point in continuing your attacks, you will just tire yourselves out", Kizaru spoke in a calm tone. "I ate the Pika-Pika fruit, and there is nothing you can do to stop me because I am a light man, a Logia fruit that allows me to be light".

Glacius noticed, an orange-haired woman, presumably Nami, who gasped and covered her mouth. "You're joking, right?" Is he gonna die!" Nami exclaimed, as she felt fear for her crew. Being far away from the rest of their crew, she, Franky, Chipper, Luffy, and even Robin were useless to even try to save Zoro. The only people who were close enough to engage the admiral, was Usopp and Brooke, but they had no idea what to do. Glacius, was also quite close to the admiral, and was using Haki to suppress her presence from him seeing her.

She noticed the pain Zoro was in, and he seemed immobile and unable to move. "Zoro!" Chopper yelled, as tears were streaming down his face. "Run, run as far as you can, get away!" She noticed that Zoro must be at his limit. She thought to herself, should she actually help the swordsman? He was quite handsome, and she could not watch her enemy kill another person, who had the potential to be one of the strongest swordsman in the world.

"There's no point, Zoro is at his limit already", Sanji said, furling his eyebrows together trying to think of a way to save Zoro.

From almost a mile away, Nico Robin crossed her arms and yelled, "Veine Fleur!" She tried to get Zoro to roll away from the Admiral, and it was working. Usopp grinned and said, "Nice thinking Robin, and screw you light-man!"

Well Zoro's escaped was short lived, as Kizaru disappeared, reappeared next to Zoro, and slammed his foot into Zoro's back, which prevented Robin from further rolling him. She desperately tried to pull Zoro, and even move the Admiral's foot, but to no avail.

"He… he just got there… and stomped him down all in that instant!" Usopp yelled, and he could not believe his eyes. _There was just no escaping this Admiral if you did not have the fighting power_, Glacius thought to herself.

"No more escaping, I am going to kill you know swordsman. Let your crew watch you die, and see the look on their faces, when their pathetic dreams are crushed with my foot… literally", Kizaru spoke calmly, but you can see his easy-going voice still striking fear in the Straw Hats.

As he lifted his foot to slam it into Zoro, Glacius decided it was her time to help and assist the Straw Hats. At first nothing happened, but a rumbling sound occurred, and a huge ball of ice, which was black from the Haki emanating from it, slammed into Kizaru. A huge winged, human appeared, with an elegant body, and wings composed of ice. As she landed, the ground beneath her froze.

"Nice of you to finally make your entrance, but after I'm done with this pathetic swordsman, I can coming for your head", Kizaru calmly spoke, but his speech was with vengeance. "You destroyed most of my fleet. And for that you will pay with your head, bitch". He slowly lifted himself off the ground and wiped the blood that was seeping out of his forehead.

Her plan worked, he completely forgot about Zoro, who slowly crawled to freedom towards Chopper, after which Robin rolled him to speed up the process.

Kizaru smiled sadistically, knowing what he is about to do to his enemy. Glacius smiled, knowing what was to ensue. "Picking on these rookie pirates, huh Admiral? Well too bad, I'm here to help them, so it's best you focus your energy on me, because hell you are going to need it".

Kizaru was furious. He decided then and now, he wanted to finish her. She was so infuriating, and arrogant, and he wanted to wipe than grin off her face. He foot grew brighter and his battle cry, grew with rage. He charged at her at light speed.

Glacius, having fought the Admiral before, transformed into her full form, which basically is a cryo-phoenix. A phoenix of ice, the sister-devil fruit of Marco from the Whitebeard Pirates. Another Mythical Zoan fruit, that is not as known as Marco's fruit. "Cryo-Charge!" Glacius screamed, as she charged at Kizaru, a trial of ice behind her. A huge explosion follow this attack, and a huge smoke cloud surrounded the two who had put all of their emotion into the attack

Hey guys, I hoped you like this chapter. Keep in mind that this is my very first attempt at writing a story, and please review and tell me how I should go about this story, as I have a general plan, but have kept it open to all your inputs. As always rate and review, and hopefully if the feedback is generally positive, I will continue the story.

I also need a beta, so if anyone is interested in becoming it, just shoot me a PM and I'll highly consider you! Thank you guys and see you next week!


End file.
